


Snow Days

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In, Whumptober 2020, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD? Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage-Snowing in London is unheard of but why would 2020 draw a line there?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Snow Days

The storm had hit out of nowhere, the snow was coming down hard and it was freezing outside. 

To say the weather was odd for London, even in the middle of winter was an understatement. They never have more than a light snow and none of it actually stays around. Figures that this would be the year to change it up, everything else was off why not add extreme cold and snow to it? 

So this is why Sherlock Holmes found himself inside, still wearing his pajamas, wrapped in his housecoat and a blanket, waiting for a nice warm cup of tea instead of doing his usual activities of running around London on a criminal chase. 

Of course, it also helps for him to know that the one typically setting those cases up for him was also taking a break, being the one currently in the kitchen making the tea. 

And, it would seem to Sherlock, that Moriarty wasn’t the only criminal taking the day off for weather, he’s been informed by Lestrade that nothing has come in today at all, it would seem everyone was snowed in and unable to leave their houses and flats. 

It’s a dreadful, boring, domestic day. 

Sherlock nor Jim mind it. 

Jim walks in, carrying two cups of peppermint tea, sitting next to Sherlock, and stealing half the blanket. He had traded in his suit for a pair of joggers and a hooded jumper, going for warmth rather than style for once in his life. 

They curl up together on the sofa, having had the debate of being in the individual chairs next to the fire where Sherlock thought was a better and warmer place to be but Jim insisted on the sofa so they could cuddle together for body heat. Sherlock gave in, on occasion, there was nothing wrong with a cuddle. 

“I still think closer to the fire would be better for staying warm.” 

“If we do that then it is only that much colder when we have to move away but if you wish to move closer to the fire then don’t let me stop you,” Jim responds, his hand wrapping around his cup to stay warm as he reaches for the book he had left behind when he got up to make the tea.

“But if I do that we won’t be sitting together,” Sherlock argues back. 

“Exactly. If you’re planning to solve that by suggesting sitting on the floor or both in one seat then let me know so I can take the time to remind you that we are both grown, adult men and should not be on the floor or sitting on the other's lap.”

Sherlock sighs softly, knowing Jim is right, there is no real way to solve this issue. He reaches for his laptop, sitting in silence for a moment before Sherlock sighs again, louder this time. 

“What is it now?” Jim asks, clearly distracted by his book. 

“Bored,” He states. 

Now it’s Jim’s turn to sigh, “Oh, we are not getting started on this again, are we?” He asks, sitting his book to the side, realizing he’s not going to get through any of the reading he was wanting to get done. 

“There’s nothing to do.” 

“You have your laptop, there's a telly, you have at least three bookshelves full of books, you have old cases to get through, pick one Sherlock.” 

“But the cases are old, the telly is boring, I’ve read all the books more than five times each.” 

“You’re laptop, what’s the problem with it?” Jim asks, exasperated. 

Sherlock looks to him, clearly pouting and annoyed, “The battery is dead.” 

“Hopeless,” Jim mumbles, kissing his cheek, “Any experiments you want to do? Set them up in front of the fire, move a desk, or get into the floor if you insist.” He finally gives in, standing up, gathering his tea, book, and the blanket, going to sit in Sherlock’s chair. 

Sherlock jumps up, excitedly, immediately running around the flat to gather the things he needs, bringing them back to the floor in front of the fire, sitting up to get started. 

Jim sighs, rolling his eyes fondly at the man child that was running around so excitedly, “You know you didn’t need to get permission for this.” 

“You were on the sofa and wanted a cuddle,” Sherlock reminds him. 

“I never said I wanted a cuddle,” Jim responds, offended that Sherlock would suggest he was the one behind that.

Even if they both knew they were on the sofa having a cuddle because Jim was the one who wanted to sit on the sofa and have a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
